Tori VS Jade
by Azkadellio
Summary: Three-shot. After Jade insults something important to Tori, Tori devises a plan to even the score with Jade, confusing Jade in the process. But how will Jade react when she finds out what Tori and their friends did? T for language, established Jori.
1. Jade's Mistake

**I know I should be working on** _ **'Sobrevivientes'**_ **, but I'm known to procrastinate, and I bought the new Pokemon games 'Ultra Sun' and 'Ultra Moon', so I've been working on them. I'll get to** _ **'Sobrevivientes'**_ **shortly and will hopefully have the next chapter of that out with part two of this, and both out before the end of next week, and the final part before my birthday Dec. 20th.**

 **Background for this: Tori and Jade have been a couple for a few months, Beck and Jade never got back together in** _ **'Tori Fixes Beck and Jade'**_ **, and Tori's not the talented song writer she's been hinted at/seen in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Hey Jade. Can you help me with something?" Tori asks her girlfriend as she sits down at lunch, the rest of the gang already sitting down with their food.

"You finally want me to help you kill Trina?" Jade asks, alarming the others with how excited she sounds. "I've been waiting for this day since Trina's first day." She says, pushing her burrito away and pulling her laptop out of her bag, along with a flash drive.

"Wait. No. Not that." Tori says, staring at Jade as Jade turns her laptop on and inserts the flash drive. "Why do you have a one terabyte flash drive with a file labeled 'Trina's Elimination Plans'?" She asks, seeing the file come on and the '1 TB' etched on the side of the flash drive.

"Don't worry. You won't be incriminated in any of these." Jade says, opening the file and showing multiple text files, Jade focusing intently on them as she looks through them.

"You are not killing my sister." Tori says, closing the laptop and staring at Jade, a dumbfounded look on her face at the slight hint of some of Jade's plans (one of which named 'Cat's Brother', all Tori saw of the name) and the hurt look on Jade's face at Tori's words. "I wanted to ask if you would look over a short script I'm writing for Sikowitz's one-act play project." She says, handing Jade a college ruled notebook.

"Fine. But I have everything I need for 'Vacation To Hawaii Gone Wrong' in case you change your mind." Jade says, opening the notebook. "Uh, Tori?" She asks, looking over the first page.

"What?" Tori asks, finally starting her lunch, happy that Jade isn't planning Trina's death in intricate detail. At the moment, anyway.

"Did you hand me the rough outline of your play, by chance?" Jade asks, her left eye starting to twitch at what she's reading.

"No, that's the one I'm turning in for the first draft. Why?" Tori asks, glancing at Jade as she eats her salad.

"This. Is." Jade starts, unaware of the curious look from Tori or the alarmed looks from Cat and Beck.

"Jade, think about what you're about to say." Beck interrupts, trying to stop Jade.

"Without a doubt." Jade continues, never turning the page.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Cat repeats, shaking her head at Jade.

"The worst." Jade says, deaf to the words around her.

"Cat, cover Jade's mouth. Now." Beck orders, knowing Cat can easily sit on Jade's lap and stop her from speaking.

"Thing I have ever read." Jade finishes, Cat frozen before she can even get up from her seat.

"What?" Tori asks, her food forgotten as she stares at Jade.

"You misspelled 'Hollywood' for crying out loud!" Jade says, staring at the page. "You spelled i D. How does that even make sense? What the hell is 'Holiwould'?" She asks, eyes wide and left eye twitching, her hands starting to shake. "The sign is right fucking there!" She says louder, pointing to the giant Hollywood sign in the distance.

"Jade. Seriously. Shut up." Beck warns, seeing the tears starting to form in Tori's eyes.

"Tori, I love you, I do, but this is horrible." Jade says, finally looking at Tori and stopping.

"Uh-oh." Cat says, crouching into the fetal position in her seat.

"Tori, wait." Jade says, seeing her massive mistake when she sees Tori's eyes.

"I'll see you later." Tori says, grabbing her notebook from Jade and leaving the others behind, heading into the school.

"Dammit." Jade says, grabbing her stuff and getting up to follow.

"Are you sure going after her right now is a good idea?" Beck asks, stopping her as Andre gets up to follow Tori and Robbie moves to comfort Cat. "What the hell, Jade?" He asks when she sits back down.

"I just reacted. I didn't think. But it really was bad. You have no idea." Jade says, looking at her ex. "It was horribly written, more spelling errors than Cat has dyed red strands of hair, not a single space, period, comma, anything." She says quietly, groaning. "I fucked up royally." She says, now starting to think.

"More than you know." Beck says, rubbing her back.

A few hours later, as school was letting out, a black faced Tori walks up to Jade as the Goth collects her books. "Did you mean in?" She asks, not looking at Jade.

"I'm sorry, but yes." Jade says, not wanting to hurt Tori's feelings any more than she already has, but not wanting to lie. "Look. I'll come over and help you with it. Okay?" She asks, closing her locker.

"You want to make it up to me?" Tori asks, ignoring Jade's question.

"How?" Jade asks, nodding her head to answer Tori's question.

"You'll see on Monday." Tori says, turning to leave. "Come by my house Monday morning before school, and I'll tell you what I have in mind." She says over her shoulder, turning back before leaving the school.

"Please don't make me wear yellow. Anything but yellow." Jade says to herself as she leaves, shuddering at the thought of Tori making her wear a yellow sundress that Cat would love.

 **Part one done. Part two will be out soon.**

 **What did everyone think of this? Did Jade over react, or was it justified? And anyone have any guesses as to what Tori has in mind? (Put your hand down Johnny. You don't count.)**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and review. And ignore that part in parentheses above. Inside joke.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Tori's Challenge

**Sorry I haven't posted this earlier. I forgot I had this finished when I worked on a Christmas chapter for** _ **'Life Lessons'**_ **until I went through my stories.**

 **Here's the challenge itself. I went through a few rewrites of this to get it figured out, before finally deciding on the three challenges seen. The 'versus' part of the name is hinted at, even though it looks like Tori's the one challenging Jade, and Jade is only seen as the one challenged instead of the one issuing the challenge, but let's just say Jade's is testing Tori without making it obvious, her intentions clear at the end.**

 **I guess that's more than a hint, huh?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

Early Monday morning, Jade pulls up to the Vega home, curious about what 'challenges' Tori told her about to prove she's sorry about what the Goth said about her project. 'I was giving her constructive criticism, like she asked me for.' Jade thinks, heading up the house and knocking on the door.

"Ugh. What are you doing here?" Trina asks after opening the door, a glare on her face at her sister's girlfriend.

"Tori asked me to come over early." Jade says, walking past Trina and heading towards the steps, skipping a step at a time to get to Tori's room quicker.

"You're early." Tori says as soon as Jade opens the door, the half Latina sitting on her bed, dressed for the day.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Wearing?" Jade grounds out, her body rigid.

"Challenge one. Your jealousy issue." Tori says, standing up and showing Jade her full outfit. Normally, Tori wears jeans, boots, a t-shirt or spaghetti strap top, maybe a jacket, and her hair down. Today, instead, she's wearing a skirt that barely goes an inch past her butt, a tight tube top showing a hint of cleavage, her hair curly and in a ponytail over her right shoulder, and heeled boots making her legs look taller and more firm. Her make-up, usually lightly done, is done a bit more to show focus to her lips and cheekbones, the style making her look older and, in Jade's opinion, slutty.

"What issue? And why the hell are you dressed like a cheap prostitute?" Jade asks, walking over to Tori's closet and grabbing the trench coat she wore at when they performed Andre's Christmas song.

"You get jealous over everything, minor or major, and I'm tired of it anytime someone talks to me. So, to prove you won't let your jealousy destroy us like it did you and Beck, you're going to go the whole day, without harming or threatening anyone who talks and or looks at me. If you make it to the end of the school day, and no one peed themselves from fear of you, then you prove you can control your jealousy. And something else." Tori explains, tossing the trench coat aside after Jade tried to put it around her shoulders.

"And what's that something else?" Jade asks, grabbing the trench coat again.

"That you trust me." Tori says, making Jade stop in her tracks.

"Of course I trust you. Why would you doubt that?" Jade asks, spinning Tori around so they're facing each other.

"It's part of the challenge. That's all you need to know." Tori says, grabbing the trench coat and draping it around their arm and heading out. "You coming?" She asks, leaving her room.

"Just so you know, you hint that tomorrow I can kill anyone and everyone who flirted with you are touched you today, right?" Jade asks, following Tori and willing to give Tori the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm aware." Tori says, sending Jade a small smile.

Five minutes later, Jade pulls into her designated parking spot, a nice shady area far away from most of the other students, but close enough to get to quickly after school. "Whoa." The two hear after leaving Jade's car and go to head into the school. Turning around, they see Beck, a stunned look on his face at Tori's outfit of choice.

"And it begins." Tori whispers to Jade. "Hey Beck. What's up?" She asks, stepping closer to Beck to converse, knowing Jade is ready to kill someone.

"Oh, Jade is going to be cleaning her scissors all day, isn't she?" Beck asks, closing his eyes and looking away, shaking his head. "I'm good." He says, walking away.

"Remember, no one peeing themselves, being threatened, or anything." Tori says, hooking her arm with Jade's and dragging her to school, ignoring the other looks from the other students.

Eight hours later, Tori and Jade walk back to Jade's car, a low growl heard from behind Jade's lips. "Almost done. Once we get in your car, the challenge is over." Tori says, not as smug as she was when they first got to school.

"Never wear that again. Not even for the two of us in private." Jade lets out as soon as both she and Tori are in the car and the doors closed.

"Deal." Tori says, using the blanket Jade leaves in her car to cover up, using Jade's air conditioner, after turning it on and up a bit, as an excuse for covering up. "I have even more good news." She adds after Jade pulls away. "You passed. No one died, no one peed themselves, or anything else at all today." She says with a smile, kissing Jade's cheek.

"Good." Jade says, sighing. "I have to ask something." She says as she drives towards Tori's house. "You are wearing a bra and underwear, right?" She asks after waiting a minute.

"Panties? Yes." Tori says, blushing. "But no bra I had would fit with this top, so I kinda had to improvise so there was no poking going on today." She says, opening the blanket and pulling one side of the tube top down to show Jade, and only Jade thanks to the blanket, her breast.

"A band-aid? Seriously? That's what you're using to prevent pokies?" Jade asks, laughing a bit at the site as Tori's cover back up. "Why?"

"It's the closest think. I would've used tape, but Trina hid it for some reason. So, I grabbed a couple of band-aids from the medicine cabinet when I got dressed." Tori says, laughing a bit with Jade.

"So, what's challenge number two?" Jade asks after calming down and parking in front of the Bega house.

"Anger." Tori says, getting out of Jade's car. "You'll see tomorrow, when I give you back your blanket." She says, smirking before jogging to her house, wanting to change before her dad comes home and sees her outfit.

"I don't get angry." Jade dismisses, pulling away. "But every dumbass who flirted with Tori is going to be lacking their manhood before lunch." She promises, a smirk as she plans out the 'removals of manhood'.

The next day, Jade again pulls up to the Vega house, a scowl on her face as she heads inside. "I can't believe you let Tori leave the house like that yesterday." Trina comments, watching Jade head for the stairs.

"Believe it." Jade says as she climbs the stairs, her attention on the music from Tori's room.

"You're hot, then you're cold." Jade hears Tori sing along with the song, knowing Tori's in a relatively good mood compared to yesterday morning.

"Too bad you're not in and out of me." Jade smirks, making Tori jump.

"Play your cards right." Tori counters, turning down the volume. "Aren't you so well trained?" She asks, referring to Jade arriving at the same time as yesterday without being told. "Ready for the second challenge?" She asks before Jade can comment on Jade being trained.

"So, how are you going to test me to see if I can keep my anger in check?" Jade asks, a small smile at Tori wearing her regular clothes, slightly more covered than usual because of the day before.

"Simple." Tori says, walking closer to Jade. "Who's the bitch now?" She jokes, putting a shock collar around Jade's neck, surprising the Goth with her quick speed.

"This better be a joke, Vega." Jade warns, easily taking the collar off and tossing it on Tori's bed.

"It is." Tori laughs, pulling Jade out of her room with her. "I've learned that you get angry more in the beginning of the week and when you haven't had coffee. So, to test your anger and control over it, you're banned from drinking coffee until lunch." She says, grabbing coffee cup usually glued to Jade's hand and leaving, Jade quick to follow suit.

"How does this test me?" Jade asks, not happy at her coffee being stolen, even by Tori.

"If you don't get angry between now and lunch, you not only prove you have some control over your anger, you'll also get one of those mega cups of coffee Jet Brew started selling, on me." Tori says, teasing Jade by dumping the coffee out in the kitchen sink, amused by the shock in Jade's eyes.

"You have something planned to test my anger, don't you?" Jade asks, recognizing the gleam in Tori's eyes as her having a plan, easily seeing it as the same look Tori had when Jade got there the day before and saw Tori's outfit.

"Yep." Tori says, leaving with Jade close behind.

Ten minutes later, Tori and Jade stand by Tori's locker, Jade's books already collected.

"Aw, why'd you have to go and cover up, sweet cheeks?" Rex asks when he and Robbie, Robbie actually, walk up and stop beside them.

"She came to her senses. Thankfully, you didn't." Jade says, stopping herself from destroying Rex and killing Robbie.

"Don't worry about it Robbie." Tori says, giving him and apologetic look as Robbie jogs away to prevent Jade from killing his 'friend'. "For what it's worth, that wasn't planned. Nice control, though. I know you were thinking about ripping Rex's head off and shoving it down Robbie's throat." She says, pecking Jade's lips.

"You're wrong." Jade says as they head for Sikowitz's class. "I wanted to shove it up Robbie's ass." She corrects, a smirk on her face.

"Oh, boy." Tori says, not doubting Jade.

By lunch, thanks to Cat and Beck who were in classes with Jade Tori wasn't, Jade hasn't lost her anger once. Though she got close when one of the guys who tried to grope Tori twenty-four hours earlier thought Tori was changing careers from singer to stripper and asked for a free show, which Beck intervened simply to stop the guy and not want Jade to lose the challenge.

"What's the report?" Tori asks Beck and Cat once the group sit down with their lunches, Tori and Jade with their backs to the stage in the café, Robbie and Cat to their right and Beck taking their left, Andre sitting down last beside Beck.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being lost control and one being more innocent than Cat, I give her a three." Beck answers, Cat nodding.

"She gets an A." Cat says, bouncing in spot, knowing Jade passed.

"Like your bra size." Rex chimes in, unaware the challenge is over.

"Have fun." Tori tells Jade, handing Jade a cup of coffee from the coffee vendor by the school.

"What?" Rex asks before Jade rips his arms off and tosses them aside, glaring at the puppet and puppeteer.

"Challenge was over once all six of us sat down." Tori fills in Robbie's confused face.

"Much better." Jade says, sipping her coffee and seemingly calming down.

"I'm impressed. I expected Jade to have lasted until before Sikowitz's class." Beck says, handing Andre a ten.

"Told you, Tori's got some power of Jade." Andre says, smugly putting the ten in his wallet.

The rest of the day goes drastically different than the first half, with Jade now free to release her anger on the guys, and a few girls, from the first challenge, making some question Tori for allowing Jade to chase the guy who tried to fondle Tori the day before through the school, a pair of scissors in hand.

The next day, again Jade pulls up to the Vega house, heading in after locking her door after leaving it. Unlike the last two days, however, Tori meets her at the door, a small smile on her face and a box in hand. "The final challenge is trust. Do you trust me to wear whatever's in this box?" Tori asks, stopping Jade with a hug.

"Depends. Is it pink and or something Cat would love more than Bibble?" Jade asks, staring at the box, half expecting it to open and a pink teddy bear to jump out and cover her in pink.

"Doubt it." Tori says, shaking her head. "Yes or no?" She asks, watching Jade.

"Yeah. I trust you." Jade says, hoping it's not a regretful decision.

"Good." Tori says, pulling Jade inside and handing her the box. "Go change. I'll wait here." She says, pushing Jade towards the downstairs bathroom.

"How does this prove I trust you?" Jade asks a few minutes later, dressed in the outfit Tori picked for her.

"Because, if you don't trust me, you wouldn't be putting it on. Or going to school." Tori points out, waiting for Jade to leave the bathroom.

"Not wrong." Jade whispers, shaking her head at the image before her in the bathroom mirror.

Sighing, Jade leaves the bathroom and walks over to Tori, finding it harder to walk in than she thought it'd be. "Aw, you look so…"

"Don't say cute." Jade says, cutting off Tori.

"Sexy, then." Tori counters, knowing Jade would appreciate it. "You are wearing the items that go under that, right?" She asks, hoping Jade isn't going commando to tease Tori.

"You tell me." Jade says, flipping the skirt up and showing Tori what's underneath.

"Good." Tori says, making Jade drop the skirt.

"Let's go." Jade says, smacking Tori's ass as they head out of Tori's house.

 **So, what did you think of the challenges? Did I do a good job on them? And how do you like Tori's outfit in the first challenge? Too extreme for her to go with?**

 **To those curious about what Tori got Jade to wear at the end, you'll find out next chapter.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review. The final part will be out Christmas day at the latest.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Jori's Victory

**Here we are, the final part where we find out what outfit Jade wore, how Jade was testing Tori without her knowledge, and what Jade does about what got her in trouble in the first place.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews of this from the first part, the second, and thanks in advance for the reviews to this part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Ooh, pretty outfit Jade. Very Christmassy." Cat says, hugging the Goth as she and Tori enter Hollywood Arts, Cat running away shortly after Jade starts to growl.

"Will you please not make Cat flee in terror in the future?" Tori asks, dragging Jade to her locker, her outfit matching Jade's, but of a different color, since she changed after Jade did since she didn't want to throw Jade off with her outfit.

"I can't promise that." Jade says, heading towards her own locker while Tori goes to hers.

"Uh, Jade? Why are you wearing a bright green version of the dress you wore for Andre's song?" Beck asks, walking up to his ex and stopping, looking the lime green dress up and down, the bow a bright red instead of black, the trip a matching red, and even a pair of reindeer antlers resting on her head, like the ones Cat wore for the song.

"Tori's final test. It could be worse." Jade says, closing her locker after getting her morning books. "I could be wearing bright pink." She shudders at the thought.

"So, wearing this is a test of… what?" Beck asks, raising an eyebrow at Jade.

"No concern of yours." Jade says, walking past him and headed over to Tori. "How come you get the blood soaked dress?" She asks once she stops.

"It's not blood soaked, it's just a darker red than what I would usually wear." Tori sighs, closing her locker. "You look good in green, by the way. The lighter shade makes your boobs pop." She says with a small smile, the last bit in a whisper.

"You passed your own tests, by the way." Jade says, walking beside Tori as they walk towards Sikowitz's class.

"What tests?" Tori asks, giving Jade a curious eyebrow.

"My tests about trusting you not to go overboard with anything and proving you weren't trying to control me or change me." Jade says, giving Tori a rare smile, brief as it was.

"I'm glad." Tori says, pulling Jade into a quick kiss. "Thanks for making that perv who thought I was a stipper pee himself yesterday, by the way. How'd you do that when you were in class with me when he peed himself?" She asks when they enter Sikowitz's class.

"Sent him a gif of me shoving a power drill between his ass and balls, turning it on, and walking away as he bleeds to death." Jade answers, a proud smirk on her face as they sit down in Tori's usual spot up front.

"It's pronounced 'jif'." Tori says casually, dropping her bag and sitting innocently.

"IT IS NOT JIF! IT'S GIF!" Jade yells, tired of that argument, even if it is a bit older by now.

A few hours later, after the gang sit down for lunch, Jade hands a small folder to Tori, drinking her coffee as if nothing's out of the ordinary.

"What's this?" Tori asks, opening it and reading the first paragraph.

"A rough version of what you showed me that made you test me. Read over it, write it out how you feel comfortable, and turn it in." Jade says, taking a bite of her salad.

"I already turned the project in." Tori says, giving Jade a look reminding Jade of her recent mistake.

"Hey, I'm not trying to write it for you or anything. Your original draft was just kind of random, and had run on sentences. I was just trying to help." Jade says, raising her hands in innocence.

"I'm messing with you. And the draft I showed you?" Tori says, leaning over to whisper in Jade's ear. "Was a test as well. I wanted you to be honest with me, and you were." She says before backing up.

"WHAT?!"

 **And we're done. I wanted to end it this way because I was bored and it seemed interesting. And no, the project that got Jade in trouble was not originally a test of Jade's honesty. I just added that for fun.**

 **Thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it and leave a review.**

 **Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Blessed Be.**


End file.
